HTTYD One Shots
by HTTYD FAN FOREVER
Summary: Multiple Hiccstrid one shots that I will be posting here. Most of them will be based on or after HTTYD2 so their might be some minor spoilers if you haven't seen the sequel yet. These are in no particular order either. Rated M for mature content such as swearing and other things as well.
1. First Times

**So this was basically a request from one of my friends in real life. It is a one shot so it's going to be a little on the shorter side compared to my other story "Unexpected". This is also a Hiccstrid one shot as well, and is a lemon writing. So if you are under the age of sixteen, I'd recommend not reading this unless you wish to do so. Don't say that I didn't warn you though. Enjoy!**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

It was early morning and the sun was just starting to rise over the ocean that surrounded the island known as Berk. Home to both dragons and Vikings for the past five years and the peace had stayed ever since between the two very different species. Even with Vikings flying on the backs of dragons sometimes the peace isn't always kept and with the recent battle things had changed, drastic measures had been taken.

Even with new changes in place, having had to remove armor from old war dragons used in Drago's dragon army things started to go back to peace. Even with some change it was invited by some people in the village, even if the pain of a loss in life still hurt many including the young chieftain Hiccup. But with his wife Astrid, which the two had just been newlywed, his life had gotten better over the past few months. Yet he still hated the idea of being chief and having to go to boring meetings constantly or dealing with other peoples problems when he already had to deal with his own.

As the sun came through one of the ajar windows only then did he wake up and look over at her a smile showing on his face as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Good morning milady." Hiccup whispered in her ear as she opened her eyes and looked into his stunning forest green eyes.

Astrid yawned the slightest bit before wrapping one of her arms around his bare chest and bringing him the slightest bit closer to her closing her eyes once again and groaning the slightest bit. "Hmm. . . morning." She responded quietly, still clearly not fully awake yet. Even if for the past two weeks they had done nothing else but really be celebrating their marriage in the village she was still fairly exhausted from it all.

Hiccup smiled gently as Astrid moved closer to him and gently kissed her forehead knowing that she normally didn't like to wake up this early. He was thankful though that neither of their dragons had sought to bother them during this time. Even if Toothless did complain about the lack of flying, Hiccup was just amazed that Astrid was actually _his_ wife now.

But even if they had gotten away with not having sex like they were suppose to do on their wedding night, the village had been starting to bother the two of them about it. He didn't want to rush Astrid into having a baby of their own, and even if his mother had disagreed to having them marry so young there was always the fear of something going wrong. The old stories of mothers dying giving birth, or the baby dying, defects, and even loosing both mother and child. He loved Astrid too much to even let that happen even if they knew they would eventually be forced into doing it as a heir would need to be born eventually.

Astrid shifted the slightest bit to take his hand in hers and place her fingers between his, squeezing his hand gently. "You do realize that it is still early, right?" She asked quietly moving to meet his gaze once again and giving him a sweet smile. With her other hands she ran her fingers though his hair and kissed his forehead in return before resting her head on his chest gently.

"Yeah. . . I know. But it's never too early to wake up and find my beautiful wife beside me, right?" Hiccup asked as he wrapped his arm around her in a protective way. Burying his face into his golden hair and breathing in before sighing the slightest bit.

"I still can't believe that I'm so lucky to have you as my wife, Astrid. Being married to you is the best thing that's even happened to me in my entire life-" He paused as he heard an annoyed snort from outside of the bedroom. It wasn't from Astrid yet he knew it was his dragon stating his own opinion and couldn't help but laugh the slightest bit.

"If only the dragons agreed to our choice though." He added quietly as he closed his eyes once again silently thinking over how he could ask for her opinion on having sex so they wouldn't be pressured into doing it. Yet in some ways they already were being forced into doing it.

Astrid managed a small laugh but moved closer to their embrace that they were sharing with one another. "Oh, I don't think Stormfly is the least bit bothered by it. It's _your_ dragon that is the one who is complaining all the time." She teased as she trailed her fingers down his chest gently.

Hiccup shivered the slightest bit at her touch before responding. "Well, that's true. Toothless does like to interfere with us spending time with one another quite often. . . I mean quite a lot." He added quietly as he held her hand tightly in his own taking a shaky breath of air. '_What if she said no? Would she really be offended if I asked?_' Was the only thought really going through his head at that time.

"Something's bothering you, Hiccup. What is it? You can trust me, after all we are married now, we can tell each other anything." She whispered quietly noticing how nervous he seemed to be at the moment which was starting to worry her.

"Uh. . . nothing. Nothing at all." Hiccup swallowed after a moment as the nerves in his stomach were starting to get the best of him. "Just thinking of how lucky I am to be with the girl of my dreams for the rest of my life and beyond all that."

Astrid raised her eyebrows at his words clearly not believing him as she could tell that something else was bothering him but what it was she wasn't exactly sure. "Sure." She replied to what he had said first before gently ghosting her lips over his meeting his gaze and gaining a small smirk. "Lucky? You could say that. But I'm just lucky to be with the most amazing person on the whole island." She added as she gently brought her lips down to his and sweetly kissed him on the lips.

Hiccup brought his arm behind her back and pulled her closer to him, resting his hand behind her head to deepen their kiss as his other arm guided her slowly over top of him. He hadn't realized until Astrid pulled away from their kiss how much he always got lost each time it happened. He moved his other hand to place it on the side of her cheek as he smiled up at her.

"There's one thing that's been bothering me for awhile, I guess." He said carefully gazing into her crystal blue eyes. He was already nervous enough as it was with having her on top of him, but they were married and he knew that he shouldn't be afraid now.

He sighed quietly trying to think over his words as carefully as possible before speaking up once again. "I know we never did it on our wedding night like we were suppose to but we're going to be forced into doing it sooner or later and I guess you can just say that I'm scared of hurting you, Astrid. . . or even loosing you." He glanced away, looking at the side table and the door that his dragon was waiting outside of.

"We don't have to do it. . . I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to have happen. We have the rest of our lives for that to happen-" He paused as he felt Astrid kiss him on the lips once again and he wandering hand trailing downwards from his chest to the hem of his underwear shivering at the touch. Yet he didn't say anything as she kissed him firmly on the lips before pulling away and leaving him staring up at her in awe.

Astrid trailed her hand gently over his chest meeting his gaze once again, a hint of worry in her eyes. "If that's what you want to have happen I'm fine with that. I know that we have a lot to worry about already but sometimes having sex doesn't always create a babe, especially at certain times in a month. So if that's what you'd like. . ."

Hiccup swallowed his breath catching in his throat as she spoke. He knew what she was talking about when she said '_A certain time in the month_', where they didn't have to worry about the fear of having a family at such a young age. Even the fear of becoming a father at the age of twenty-one was enough to scare the wits out of him but he didn't want Astrid to think he was a coward as they were married.

"C-Can we try it then. . . Astrid?" He managed to ask in a shaky breath. _'That's right, Hiccup. Act nervous already. Really smart idea. Not._' He thought as he silently cursed himself for acting so nervous. Yet he couldn't help himself either as the fears of old stories he had heard in the village of things happening to woman when they were pregnant or in labor did scare him.

Astrid sighed the slightest bit before nodding slowly. "If you'd like to."

"I-I'm not forcing you to do this, Astrid. We have the rest of our lives together to do this. . . I'm in no rush." Hiccup replied as if trying to reassure her and himself as much as he possibly could. But he could already feel himself starting throb underneath his underwear and blushed to the roots of his hair.

"I know. . . but we don't know what can happen at any time. Anything can happen if fate decides otherwise." She replied tugging at the hem of his underwear before carefully pulling them down and off of his legs. "There's a first to everything in life. It's a risk at times, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Hiccup blushed again as Astrid removed his underwear, and hesitantly helped her take off her nightgown as she gazed up at her. He was s lightly disappointed though when he found that her breasts were still in their under-wraps. He felt his throat tightening the slightest bit before speaking up again. "Take them off." He whispered trailing his hand over the soft skin of her chest.

Astrid nodded with some hesitation, but being married to the one person that's he loved she was happy to oblige to his request and quickly undid the wraps tossing the article aside. Instinctively her hands went to cover her chest before Hiccup stopped her with his hand, gently touching her arms.

"Don't. You're beautiful, just like always, Astrid." He said quietly as he gently tugged off her underwear, glancing at the golden patch of hairs that were there. He sighed quietly before kissing her forehead gently.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Hiccup asked gently trying to be as careful as possible with his choice of words.

"Not yet." Astrid whispered in return to his question.

Hiccup gave her a fairly confused look and tilted his head the slightest bit trying to control his want for a certain type of contact that he had never experienced before in his life but had heard about. He ran his fingers gently over her ribcage before running his fingers gently across her hipbones and closed his eyes after a moment. But what happened next made him gasp in surprise at the sudden contact. Astrid was holding him gently in her hand.

"A-Astrid. . . what are you. . . doing?" He breathed out at the amazing feeling of the sudden new type of contact. '_This is like some kind of torture._' He thought silently as he exhaled with a shaky breath.

Astrid smirked the slightest bit but didn't respond to his question. Instead she moved her thumb over the top of his heated member and gently moved her hand up and down the shaft in a torturous like way. She wasn't going to let this happen so easily, not without a little bit of fooling around like this. She kissed his forehead before trailing kisses down his neck and leaving a few small love bites as she went.

Hiccup was dying inside at the sudden touch, each time Astrid dragged her hand over his member. Then he cautiously moved his hands and started to massage her thighs gently, meeting her gaze and smirking gently up at her. "So you want to play the torture game, huh, milady? Two can play that game."

Astrid gave him a small glare but the feeling of him massaging her things was enough to get her to groan softly at his gentle touch. But it wasn't long until she felt his fingers brush over her folds and that the small piece of flesh that could rive any woman mad at the touch. "H-Hiccup. . ." She breathed out as he touched her sweet spot gently with his thumb.

Hiccup brought his lips to hers after a moment silencing her as he gently pushed his finger into her center as he heard her gasp the slightest bit. It was enough to make him start throbbing again as she finally let go of his long member that was no fully erected. He wasn't going to put up with this anymore and quickly pulled his finger out before gently and slowly rubbing his erection against her entrance in a teasing way.

Astrid hissed the slightest bit pulling away from his lips before moaning softly in his ear at the contact of their two sexes almost together, the friction was starting to drive her over the edge wanting more of the contact but the fear of knowing the first time always hurt. "Please be careful, Hiccup. I'm still a virgin." She whispered capturing his lips on her own as their tongues fought for dominance which she won quickly as she gently bit his bottom lip.

Hiccup nodded carefully as he placed his hand on the side of her cheek. "I've never done this before either. You don't have to worry." He whispered softly as if trying to reassure her and himself that everything would be okay. He offered her a small uneasy smile before kissing her on the lips once again and bringing her down on top of his heated erection slowly and trying to be as gentle as possible.

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden pain that came from when he entered her and as tears rolled down her cheeks she tried deepening their kiss, knowing that the more she got use to this the better it would be for the both of them. And as her virgin walls broke at the contact she knew that it was even more special than she had imagined. She breathed out with a small sigh that caught in her throat after a moment.

As the pain quickly went away and quickly turned into a form of pleasure only then did she rest against his chest meeting his gaze and kissing him on the lips, breathing out his name quietly. The heat from this contact though was more than a form of pleasure, it was signalling their love for one another in ways that they would never be able to describe in words.

Hiccup wiped a tear off of her cheek as he began to thrust in and out of her, gently and slowly at first before his thrusts became more rushed and harder trying to hit every sweet spot inside of her. He pulled her closer to his chest, rubbing her back gently with one hand while the other hand was behind her head. "I love you. It's okay, Astrid." He breathed out quietly.

He found himself following a certain rhythm with each thrust, and each time he thrust harder into her, the more the pleasure built up inside of him and with each moan coming from Astrid he knew that she was experiencing her own sort of pleasure. His release though was coming faster and faster and he soon knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. "Close?" He asked as a quiet moan escaped his own lips.

Astrid just barely managed to nod her head quickly before the elastic like feeling started to snap inside of her slowly before it became more rushed and she arched her back the slightest bit trying to drive him inside her as far as possible. "H-Hiccup. . . oh gods!" She breathed out as she pulled him close to her chest as much as she possibly could do so.

Her inner ways contracting against his heated length that was inside her still, trying to form his release so that they could get through their orgasm at the same time and create and even better feeling for the two of them. So breathed heavily as her legs tightened around his and she cried out his name once again as she nails dug into his back as she rode out her orgasm.

Hiccup breathed out at the new feeling that felt even better than before and gazing up at her bright blue eyes and the sweat beading on her forehead was enough to finally get him to release his seed into her. Only once their orgasms had finished for sure did he pull out of her and stare up at his amazing and beautiful wife wiping the beads of sweat off of her forehead gently.

Astrid was still breathing heavily, her legs shaky and eyes still wide after what had just happened. She moved slowly to lay beside him after a moment, resting her head against his chest as she listened to his racing heartbeat thundering in his chest cavity. She felt as if her heart was doing the exact same thing and nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard their dragons calling from outside.

They didn't need to go anywhere this morning, and if anything Astrid would rather stay there beside him all day then do boring work around the village until sunset. She closed her eyes exhaling quietly as she squeezed his hand gently and moved a fur blanket over top of them.

Hiccup managed a week smile as he undid the braid in her hair and ran his fingers through the golden locks. Still trying to catch up with his heartbeat and slow his breathing down before speaking up and squeezing her hand gently in return. "I love you. Never forget that either." He whispered in her ear as he closed his eyes as well, yawning and also now the slightest bit exhausted from what just had happened.

He kissed the top of her head gently before speaking quietly. "Let's just stay here for the day. Just us enjoying the day together." He whispered as she sighed aloud and pulled her closer with his arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

"I-I won't. Never. I'll _never_ leave you." Astrid whispered quietly return as she let herself relax against her husbands side, her head against his chest. She knew though in her heart that this wouldn't be the last time they would do something like this, as it was only the first time that would lead into many more. She exhaled after a moment as she ran her hand over his bare chest as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders in a protective way.

They belonged together and deep down in her heart she knew that they would always be together even when they went to Valhalla they would always stay together and nothing would ever change their choice to spend the rest of their lives and beyond that with one another.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Well there you have it, just a quick little one shot that I was wanting to work on for awhile. I hope you guys like it as it was a bit of an experiment as well, so if you find it easier to read than my other fanfic, please post a review! It only takes a few seconds of your time and is always greatly appreciated! **


	2. Labour

**So this one is just a quick one-shot I wanted to do quickly. Nothing really that special other then a bit of labour/Hiccstrid feels. I'll also take requests for ideas as well if you post a review with your idea. Enjoy!**

Never in his life had Hiccup been so scared. That said the second she had gone into labour he had had a panic attack completely as they had been nowhere near Berk when it had happened, instead they were on Dragon Island with the rest of the gang, talking about all the new species that had recently been around the island trying to come up with names for the new species.

When Astrid had cried out in alarm Hiccup had been there right beside her, uncertain as of what to do other then completely go into a fulfilled panic before realizing that it was no good and quickly picked her up in his arms bringing her to Toothless's side so the Night Fury could get them back to Berk, knowing that he was the fastest dragon. As much as he hated to admit it, he could have sworn that it had taken longer. With each pain filled cry coming from his wife he winced and kept apologizing for the pain she was experiencing.

One thought was clear though. _It was time_.

Now he was pacing back and forth, back and forth over and over again in front of the closed bedroom door. He'd cringe every time he heard Astrid scream bloody murder at the top of her lungs followed by the encouragement of his Mother, Gothi, and some of the midwives. He was in as much emotional pain as she was physically and he wasn't even in the same room.

Hiccup could easily tell that the dragons were also worried, especially Stormfly who was outside of the house constantly crying out to her rider. Toothless though was watching from nearby and quickly got up when he continued pacing back and forth, cringing constantly at each cry coming from his wife.

The Night Fury gently nudged his riders hand causing Hiccup managed a weak and very tired smile at his dragon running his hand down the black scales of his dragons back. His focus gone from the fear for all but a few minutes.

"Hey, bud." He managed to say with a small yawn, rubbing his tired eyes.

He cringed again at the next cry from Astrid that came from behind the closed door. He desperately wanted to be in there with her but knew that he wasn't allowed to do so and it hurt him to know that his wife was in so much pain. Pain that he had put her in some ways, and it was something he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for. Not easily anyway.

When Toothless warbled in reassure, Hiccup felt as if he would just collapse then and there. Fly away to get away from the painful cries of his wife, but knew deep down in his heart he'd never do something like that to her. His concern was growing though with each painful cry or scream from Astrid followed by the encouragement coming from the other woman in the room.

How long had he been there, waiting outside the closed bedroom door? Hours? A whole day it seemed. He exhaled slowly trying to relax himself until there was an ear piercing scream and he jumped backwards almost tripping over Toothless's tail until the reptile helped him steady himself.

"Thanks, bud." He whispered quietly, trying to catch his unsteady breathing and calm himself down. The encouragement had seemed to get louder that time but now it was followed by an eerie silence that made his blood feel like ice. As much as he knew he shouldn't go into the room without given permission he was getting more and more tense by the silence.

He slowly put his hand on the door until he heard the faint cries of what couldn't be mistaken as a small newborn baby. He felt his heart quicken the slightest bit and when the door opened and his mother was standing there with a tired smile showing on her face he gave her a weak uncertain smile.

"Is. . . is Astrid okay, Mom?" He managed to ask.

Valka nodded simply as she put a hand on her son's shoulder before moving aside so he could get in the room. "I'll let her tell you that herself." She whispered as she motioned with her head for the other woman in the room to leave once they were certain Astrid was okay.

As soon as they had left though, Valka closed the door behind them and stayed near it still smiling gently.

Hiccup managed to smile weakly once his eyes set on Astrid. She was sweaty and most definitely very tired, but as he kissed her forehead gently he knew that she was okay just in a lot of pain still, which to him was better than anything knowing that she was okay. His eyes then glanced down at the small baby in her arms and he could have sworn he felt tears forming in his eyes.

Astrid managed a weak smile, and with her other hand gripped her husbands and met his gaze for a few minutes, still breathing heavily and feeling the sweat on her forehead beading and rolling down her face.

"It's a boy, Hiccup. A beautiful little baby boy." She whispered quietly as she yawned the slightest bit managing another weak smile as the infant's crying finally went a quiet whimpering.

Hiccup felt his throat tighten the slightest bit before he managed an uneasy quiet laugh. "He's beautiful, Astrid. Just like you." He responded quietly as he squeezed her hand in return. This was their baby, their baby that had been growing inside Astrid for the past nine months, this was their son and the next heir to Berk.

"He looks a lot like you, except for his hair. Blonde like mine." Astrid whispered quietly, yawning once again as she gently stroked their son's soft cheeks.

"He does." Hiccup responded in awe. Their son really did look a lot like him aside from the small beautiful pieces of hair.

Hiccup couldn't bring himself to it, that this was their baby boy. Something he and Astrid had created together the night of their marriage. The memories of that night followed by the day she had found out she was pregnant, and now to finally getting to meet their small baby.

A sudden noise caught him off guard though, someone clearing their throat from the back of the room who Hiccup knew instantly it was his mother. But his attention didn't last long with his mother as he was still worried about his wife and son.

"He'll need a name." Valka said quietly as she came up beside them slowly, glancing down at her grandson.

Astrid glanced up at her mother-in-law, still exhausted from just giving birth she glanced over at her husband before looking down at their brand new son. The heir to Berk, and their baby boy. She thought over many names in her head, but only one seemed to stay in mind and it brought tears to her eyes the slightest bit.

"What about naming him after your father, Hiccup? Stoick, it seems to fit him." She asked quietly, eyes meeting his own and giving him a small nervous smile.

Hiccup was almost shocked at her suggestion, but if anything the more he thought about it the name seemed to fit their baby boy. _Stoick_. The name of his father, and now the name of their son. He nodded slowly before looking up at his mother.

"His name is, Stoick."

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
>Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed!<br>Please review!**


End file.
